The present invention relates to methods and devices for performing anastomosis. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and devices for performing tissue-to-tissue or synthetic graft-to-tissue vascular anastomosis under either direct or transluminal access.
Anastomosis is the union or joinder of one hollow vessel or structure to another so that the interior of the vessels communicate with one another. There are generally two types of vascular anastomosis: end-to-end and end-to-side. In an end-to-end anastomosis, the severed end of a first vessel or an end of a synthetic graft is coupled, usually by suturing or stapling, to the severed end of a second vessel. In the context of a synthetic vascular graft, the ends and possibly intermediate portions of the graft may be secured to the wall of the vessel without removing a portion of the native vessel. In an end-to-side anastomosis, the severed end of a first vessel or an end of a synthetic graft is connected around an opening cut into the side of a second vessel.
Anastomoses are performed in a variety of anatomies, such as between airways, blood vessels, bowels, and urogenital lumens. The procedure for connecting blood vessels is referred to as vascular anastomosis. One of the best known surgical procedures utilizing vascular anastomosis is the coronary bypass. In the context of coronary artery disease, the flow of oxygenated blood to the myocardium of the heart is inhibited by a stenosis or obstruction in the coronary artery. This flow can be improved by providing a coronary artery bypass graft ("CABG") between the aorta and a point in the coronary artery distal to the stenosis. Typically, a section of vein from the leg is removed and attached at one end to the aorta and at the other end to the coronary artery utilizing end-to-side anastomosis. Such grafts are known as saphenous coronary artery bypass grafts. Alternatively, synthetic grafts can be utilized to effect the bypass.
While the typical coronary bypass procedure favorably affects the incidence and severity of angina in patients with coronary artery disease, a variety of risks are associated with such procedures. Among them are mortality, myocardial infarction, postoperative bleeding, cerebrovascular accident, arrhythmias, wound or other infection, aortic dissection and limb ischemia. Furthermore, the vein grafts deteriorate over time, thereby resulting in the recurrence of angina, myocardial infarction and death. In addition, the costs of such procedures are relatively high and the patient recovery relatively long.
In an attempt to overcome such problems, a number of alternative approaches have been developed. For example, artery to artery bypass procedures have been utilized in which an arterial source of oxygenated blood-such as the left internal mammary artery ("LIMA"), right internal mammary artery ("RIMA"), or right internal thoracic artery ("RITA")--is severed and anastomosed to the obstructed coronary artery distally to the stenosis or occlusion. More recently, other arteries have been used in such procedures, including the inferior epigastria arteries and gastroepiploic arteries. In general, artery to artery bypass procedures have demonstrated a better patency rate as compared with autologous vein or synthetic grafts.
While vascular anastomosis can be effective, and sometimes life-saving procedures, traditionally available techniques have been associated with a number of complications. For example, conventional techniques for performing vascular anastomosis generally require an extensive incision in the patient's body. Such operations are traumatic to the patient, involve a lengthy recovery, and a relatively high risk of infection or other complications.
In the context of coronary bypass surgery, for example, the bypass graft or artery-to-artery procedure is traditionally performed using an open chest procedure. In particular, each procedure involves the necessity of a formal 20 to 25 cm incision in the chest of the patient, severing the sternum and cutting and peeling back various layers of tissue in order to give access to the heart and arterial sources. As a result, these operations typically require large numbers of sutures or staples to close the incision and 5 to 10 wire hooks to keep the severed sternum together. Furthermore, such procedures leave an unattractive scar and are painful to the patient. Most patients are out of work for a long period after such an operation and have restricted movement for several weeks. Such surgery often carries additional complications such as instability of the sternum, post-operative bleeding and mediastinal infection. Above all, open procedures are associated with long recuperation times.
Due to the risks attendant to such procedures, there has been a need to develop procedures which minimize invasion of the patient's body tissue and resulting trauma. In this regard, limited open chest techniques have been developed in which the coronary bypass is carried out using an abdominal (subxyphoid) approach or, alternatively, a "Chamberlain" incision (an approximately 8 cm incision at the sternocostal junction), thereby lessening the operating area and the associated complication rate. While the risks attendant to such procedures are generally lower than their open chest counterparts, there is still a need for a minimally invasive surgical technique. Nevertheless, each of these techniques is thoracotomic, requiring an incision to be made in the chest wall through which conventional surgical instruments are introduced to perform conventional coronary bypass surgery.
In order to reduce the risk of patient mortality, infection, and other complications associated with surgical techniques, it is advantageous and desirable to utilize endoscopic and thoracoscopic surgical techniques. Such procedures usually involve the use of surgical trocars to puncture the abdomen or chest, thereby facilitating access to a body cavity through the cannula and a relatively small opening in the patient's body. Typically, such trocars have a diameter of about 3 mm to 15 mm. Surgical instruments and other devices such as fiber optic cameras can be inserted into the body cavity through the cannula. Advantageously, the use of trocars minimizes the trauma associated with many surgical procedures.
Another application involves the implantation and/or attachment of synthetic vascular grafts. Tubular vascular grafts comprising polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), Dacron, or other fabric materials may be implanted in a vessel to span a diseased or damaged site. In this application, the diseased portion of the vessel is merely isolated by directing blood flow through the graft. This may be accomplished by attaching the proximal end and distal end of the graft to the vessel wall proximally and distally of the diseased site. In some circumstances, portions of the graft in between the proximal and distal ends are preferably also attached to the vessel wall, to maintain patency throughout the graft. One application of such grafts is to treat abdominal aortic aneurysms, by implanting either a straight segment graft or a Y shaped "bifurcation" graft at the bifurcation of the lower abdominal aorta and the left and right iliac arteries.
When vascular anastomoses are performed, the goal is to achieve a sufficiently leak-proof connection between tubular structures. Typically, such connections in a CABG procedure are established using suturing techniques. Suturing of vascular structures, however, is a tedious and time consuming process. Furthermore, current suturing techniques are not possible using transluminal access, and are not readily adapted for endoscopic use, where the surgeon's freedom of access and movement are limited. Thus, there is a need for an alternative to current suturing techniques that would expedite the anastomosis procedure, and that can be readily adapted for transluminal or endoscopic use.
Various stapling techniques are also known for providing anastomotic connections between organs, such as in intestinal and colorectal anastomosis. Due to the size of these devices, however, they are not easily adapted for use with vascular organs in general, and particularly not for transluminal or endoscopic techniques.
Surgical clips have also been developed, which are intended to facilitate the anastomosis of vascular structures. In this technique, the vascular tissues are approximated, partially everted, and then clipped by applying the arms of the surgical clip over the everted tissue and securing the clip so as to hold the tissue together without penetrating the interior wall of the vessel. Nevertheless, in order to properly utilize these clips, the tissues should be everted. A transluminal approach is thus not readily possible using this technique.
Thus, notwithstanding the various efforts in the prior art, there remains a need for methods and devices for performing vascular anastomoses which minimize the risk of infection, trauma, and other complications associated with conventional surgery, and, in particular, which can be utilized transluminally or in conjunction with an endoscopic technique for vascular anastomosis.